<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>staring by yvesvrse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784904">staring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvesvrse/pseuds/yvesvrse'>yvesvrse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvesvrse/pseuds/yvesvrse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>staring at sooyoung has become jiwoo’s favorite activity</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>staring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i haven’t proofread this so hopefully there’s minimal mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“one, two, three aaaaaand four,” sooyoung counted as she went over the steps to their newest choreography. jungeun was having trouble following along, and sooyoung was more than happy to help.  jiwoo decided to tag along as well, she could benefit from going over the steps one more time. </p><p>“perfect, jungeun.” sooyoung clapped. she ran her hand through her newly cut short hair and jiwoo swears her heart just did a flip. ha sooyoung was just so beautiful to her. </p><p>“thanks, sooyoungie. i owe you.” jungeun gathered her bag and water bottle and turned to jiwoo. “you coming?” </p><p>jiwoo couldn’t bare to take her eyes off sooyoung for a second. “yeah, be right out.” she said lazily. she could get lost in watching sooyoung, the way the girls body moved so effortlessly when she danced, the way her eyes light up as soon as she hits the stage. </p><p>“stop that.” sooyoung said, snapping jiwoo out of her thoughts. </p><p>“stop what?” </p><p>“staring at me,” sooyoung was now looking jiwoo in the eyes. “staring as if i’m the most beautiful thing you’ve ever laid your eyes on.” </p><p>“well, you are.” jiwoo shrugged and she couldn’t help but notice the pink blush spreading onto sooyoung’s cheeks. </p><p>“try looking in a mirror.” sooyoung said nonchalantly. <i>how could she be so calm when saying these things to me, not knowing my stomach explodes with butterflies,</i> jiwoo thought.</p><p>“i really should get going... lippie is waiting for me outside.” jiwoo quickly stands up, making her way to the door. only, she’s stopped by sooyoung’s hand suddenly gripping her arm. </p><p>“wait, before you go,” sooyoung pulls jiwoo close, connecting their lips in a kiss. it’s quick. too quick for jiwoo’s liking. before she could register what’s happening, sooyoung has already pulled away. </p><p>“see you tommorow, wooming.” sooyoung says, her voice breathy. and with a smile, jiwoo leaves the studio, still very much in love with her sooyoungie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>